Coming to the Light
by Jayie The Hufflepuff
Summary: After losing her mother, Kovu and Vitani must learn to adapt to life in the Pride Lands and forsake their dark past.
1. Prologue

Kiara stood firmly in front of her father, who stared back, stunned that his daughter was defying him. "Kiara?"

A few paces away, Kovu stood in his mother's path, glaring at her with cold green eyes. Zira looked furious. "Kovu!" Her eyes narrowed. "Move."

Simba narrowed his eyes. "Stand aside."

Kiara glared right back. "Daddy, this has to stop."

Behind her, Zira glared at her son with fury blazing in her eyes. "You're even weaker than I thought. Get out of the way!"

Kovu's voice was firm as he replied, "You'll never hurt Kiara. Or Simba. Not while I'm here." Zira recoiled with a sharp gasp of shock.

Vitani watched all this with unease. Her trusted younger twin had turned on their mother. Had it been anyone else, she would have torn them to pieces. As it was, she didn't know how to react. Zira had acused Kovu of killing Nuka, but Vitani knew that wasn't true. Nuka hadn't climbed that log pile for Kovu; he'd done it for Zira. Hadn't his last words been, "Well... I finally got your attention, didn't I?" He'd worked his whole life to win some affection from his mother, and he paid for it with his life. If anyone was to blame for Nuka's death, Vitani realized uncomfortably, it was Zira.

Simba's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Stay out of this."

Kiara told her father gentley, "A wise King once told me we are one. I didn't understand him then. Now I do."

Simba looked surprised. "But they-"

Kiara interrupted him, "Them? Us? Look at them. They are us. What differences do you see?"

Vitani was shocked by this show of mercy, these words of kindness. Zira had told her story after story of the cruelty of the Pridelanders, of how Simba was a monster and a murderer, and how they would kill her as soon as look at her. And yet here was a Pridelander, a princess no less, who wanted peace, who was willing to forgive and forget.

Vitani was even more shocked to see the softening of Simba's expression, the loving light in his eyes as he embraced his daughter. Through every story Vitani had ever heard, through every word that Zira had ever spoken to her, she had been taught that Simba was a monster, a murderer, a Dark Spirit reborn. He had killed his own uncle in cold blood, after promising to let him go. He had banished Zira after framing her for the death of his son. He had done all this and more, and yet here he was, showing mercy and compassion and love. Vitani had been raised to see Simba as the bad guy and Zira as the good guy, but as she looked from the King's face to Zira's, she saw only hatred and malice in her mother's eyes.

Zira snarled, "Vitani, now!"

Vitani stared at her, looking into her eyes, trying to find the same love in her eyes that she had seen in Simba's. Her heart sank as she saw nothing there but hatred. There was nothing left for her on Zira's side, except the same empty hatred. But there was another choice.

"No, Mother." The young lioness padded away from her mother, coming to stand beside Kovu. She looked at Zira with a pleading expression. "Kiara's right. Enough."

She could see the sudden flash of pain in Zira's eyes, and her heart twisted with guilt. But the pain was gone as soon as it had come, and was replaced by a dark grin. "If you will not fight, then you will die as well."

Vitani winced. To hear those words from her own mother were like claws to the heart. But it was more help than hurt. Those words brought Aunt Vunja and Aunt Kuuma to her side, along with the rest of the Outsiders. She watched sadly as Zira fell over the edge, as she was swept away by the furious river, as Aunt Kuuma and Aunt Vunja ran off without a word.

She watched as Kiara climbed back up and was instantly greeted by every lion there, Pridelander and Outsider alike. The moment it really struck home that her mother was gone was when Simba said, "Let's go home." He turned to the Outsiders and added warmly, "All of us."

Vitani felt her heart break, guilt washing over her, tearing into her like a thousand claws. What had she done?

* * *

><p>So this is the beginning of my post-Simba's Pride story. This'll run from the day the battle ends to the day Kovu and Kiara's cub(s) isare born, then I'll start on the next part, Kovu's Legacy. Vitani'll be the main character, but there'll be other POVs as well.

Vitani, Kovu, Scar, Zira, Nuka, Simba, Kopa, Kiara (c) Disney

Vunja, Kuuma (c) Me 


	2. Memories of the Broken Queen

Coming to the Light part 1

The sun crept slowly through the sky, pale golden light mixing the the dark blue of the sky, making it a dark shade of purple. A pale gray rock cut sharply through the sky, pointing its nose at the stars above. Its surface was bare, save for a dark brown lion, who was sitting with his back towards a crevice in the rock, staring at the quickly fading stars. Kovu was sitting alone under the stars, searching the night sky for something that eluded him.

"Kovu, what's wrong?"

Kovu turned to look at the golden lioness who had spoken, a small, sad smile on his face. "Nothing. It's nothing, Kiara." He answered too quickly.

The lioness, Kiara, sat by his side, her tail wrapped around her paws. "You're thinking about Zira, aren't you?" She asked shrewdly.

Kovu blinked at his mate with surprise. She just looked at him with that knowing look in her eyes. He sighed. "Yeah, maybe a bit."

Kiara licked her mate on the cheek. "It's okay to miss her, Kovu. She was your mother after all. And what Sarafina has told me, she's had nothing but grief all her life."

The dark lion looked up at the stars, his green eyes filled with grief. "I know what she was. I know what she tried to do to your pride, what she nearly did to you. I know she was insane. And yet..." His eyes scanned the stars as he admitted, "I still wonder if one of these stars is hers. If she's up there, watching me." He dropped his head, feeling almost ashamed as he added, "If she's at peace now."

He felt Kiara press her shoulder against his, comforting him with her closeness. "What Zira did was wrong, no one can deny that." She said softly. "But her life was hard from the start. She lost her father and her sister when she was young, and then she had to suffer through a year with Khali. Scar and Nuka's deaths were the last straw. She's done terrible things, true. But now she's at the mercy of the Great Kings, and from what Daddy's told me about them, I'm sure that Zira will be forgiven for her crimes. The Great Kings of the past will find a place for her, I'm sure of it. She's with Scar now, and Dania and Nuka and Shari." She pressed her cheek against his chest, a purr rumbling in her throat.

Slightly comforted, Kovu laid his chin on her head and closed his eyes, drinking in the peace of the moment. He didn't mention his other concern; that he would never be fit to be king. That he would never be able to erase the darkness in his heart. For so long, he had been taught to kill without mercy, to seek revenge for a lion he'd never met, and to destroy the pride he had grown to love. What if the darkness that Zira had raised him to embrace could never be fully conquered? He didn't want to be a danger to Kiara, or to Simba for that matter.

Kiara raised her head, looking into Kovu's eyes. "C'mon, you should get some rest. Remember, Vunja and Kuuma wanted to go on a walk with you later." The dark lion allowed his mate to shepherd him back into the cave, his fears only momentarily subdued.

Later that day, he was walking through the Pride Lands with Aunt Vunja and Aunt Kuuma. The two former Outsiders seemed perfectly at home in the Pride Lands. They led their nephew through the lush, green lands, pointing out landmarks as they went.

Finally, they came to the river that divided the Pride Lands and the now-empty Out Lands. Kovu looked down into the crocodile, filled water, remembering how his mother had fallen into the same river, although much farther down. Aunt Vunja looked down as well, sadness in her eyes. "This river has taken so much from us." She said quietly. "We lost two sisters to this place."

Kovu remembered how Sarafina had told him about the demise of Zira's gentle sister, Dania. Aunt Kuuma seemed to sense what he was thinking. "You would have liked Dania. She was shy, but she was the sweetest cub you could hope to meet. She stayed closer to Zira than her own shadow." Her olive green eyes were filled with sadness as she spoke of her departed sister.

Suddenly, Kovu caught an unfamiliar scent. It took him a moment to recognize it as the scent of a rouge. He whirled around, a snarl in his throat. "Show yourself!" He roared, his pine green eyes cold and deadly.

For a few moments, nothing happened. Aunt Vunja and Aunt Kuuma tensed beside him, standing firmly beside their nephew. After a few moments, a pure white male stepped out of the tall grass, his green eyes wary but friendly. He looked to be older than Kovu, somewhere around Aunt Vunja's age. He approached the Pride Landers with a smile. "Hello. Sorry to intrude, but I've come to speak to King Mufasa."

Kovu exchanged a glance with his aunts, then informed the male, "Nyeusi has been dead for nearly four seasons. Ahadi's grandson Simba is King now. I am Prince Kovu, grandson of Nyeusi, and these are his daughters, the Princesses Vunja and Kuuma. Who are you, and what business do you have here?" He fought to keep his voice level. Zira's training went deep; the urge to attack this stranger was nearly overwhelming.

The white lion looked surprised. "Nyeusi is dead?" He dipped his head respectfully. "May he walk with the Great Kings." He lifted his head and met Kovu's gaze. "My father, -, was a friend of Nyeusi's. My name is Kinga, and after my Pride kicked me out, I came here to see if I could meet Nyeusi."

Kuuma looked up with surprise. "I remember him. He left the Pride a few months before Vunja and Zira were born." She scrutinzed the male for a few moments before admitting, "You look a lot like him."

Kinga smiled sadly. "Thank you."

Kovu growled suspiciously, "That doesn't explain why you're here now. Are you here to challenge our King?"

Kinga met the Prince's glare calmly. "No. I came to join, if you'll have me." There was no defiance or challenge in his eyes, only a cautious light. "My father died about a month ago. I decided to come and make my home at his birthplace."

Kovu continued to glare at him, unconvinced. Aunt Kuuma also seemed suspicious, but Aunt Vunja seemed interested in the strange male. She said in friendly tone, "I'm sure that King Simba will welcome you. I'll take you to him." She ignored Kovu's incredolous stare and began to lead the white male towards Pride Rock. Kovu opened his mouth to say that he and Aunt Kuuma were going too when Kuuma shook her head. Kovu shut his mouth, puzzled.

When the two were gone, Kovu turned to Aunt Kuuma. "Why are you letting Aunt Vunja go alone with him? We don't know if we can trust him."

Aunt Kuuma seemed amused by his concern. "Vunja can handle herself. Besides, not every stranger is a threat. You saw how he was looking at her. I think those two will get along very well."

Kovu was startled by Kuuma's words. He'd never thought of Vunja as someone who would take a mate. But who knew? Kovu decide then that he'd keep an eye on Kinga, but other then that he'd let them figure it out themselves. Time would tell.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait. The next bit will focus on Vitani.<p>

Kiara, Kovu, Zira, Sarafina, Vitani (c) Disney


	3. All is Not Well

_The sun was beginning to set on the grim Outlands, but the day's work was not yet over. Zira's pride had been spending the morning trying to find some form of food in their barren home, then at noon they had begun their daily training. Kuuma and Vunja were drilling them now, making sure they could counter every blow, dodge every hit, defeat every enemy. Zira wouldn't accept anything but the best._

_On another side of the termite mound, Zira was sparring with a cream-colored cub while a brown cub stood by and watched. Vitani was only the height of her mother's stomach, but Zira was fighting her as though she were fighting a full-grown lion. She lunged at her daughter, causing the cub to skitter to the side. Vitani growled fiercely, swiping at her mother's shoulder. Zira shoved her daughter in the head with her shoulder. As Vitani fell to the ground, Zira slashed at the cub's side, preparing to tear at the exposed belly. In a flash, Vitani twisted to her paws, her jaws snapping at Zira's lowered head. They sparred a while longer, until Vitani finally smashed herself against Zira's unbalanced shoulder. Zira fell to the ground with a dull thud, sand scratching against her pelt._

_Vitani stood back, allowing his mother to get up. She felt a rush of excitement._

_I did it! I finally beat her! she thought excitedly._

_Zira got to her paws, spitting out sand. "That was sloppy!" were the first words out of her mouth. Vitani's jaw dropped, outrage churning in her heart._

_Zira shook the sand out of her pelt, her furious eyes on her daughter. "You call that fighting? You practically let me pin you down! You should have seen that shove coming. Pathetic!"_  
><em>Vitani felt an outraged snarl building in her throat, but she forced it back. In the calmest voice she could manage, she said, "But I got back up!"<em>

_Zira let out a snort. "Only because that wasn't a real fight. If you'd been facing one of Simba's lionesses, you'd be dead. And if I ever see you let your enemy get back on their feet again, I'll kill you myself."_

_The cub let out a frustrated snarl. "You're my mother! What did you want me to do, kill you? Besides, it's only practice."_

_With explosive speed, Zira hurled herself at her daughter, knocking the cub to the ground. Her bared fangs were inches from Vitani's face as she roared, "You think family ties are enough to keep lions from killing? Look at Simba! He murdered his own uncle!" Her paw held her daughter's chest down, her claws sliding from their sheaths. "No one will ever show you mercy, so never expect any, and never give any." Faint pain glimmered in her hate-filled eyes as she hissed, "Hate will make you stronger, Vitani."_

_Zira paused, seeming to finally register the terror in her daughter's eyes. Her expression softened, and her voice took on a loving tone. "Come now, little one. You know I only want what's best for you."_

_Little Vitani look up into her mother's loving face, smiled faintly, and mewed, "Yes mother."_

Vitani's head snapped up in fright, her breath coming out in short, harsh gasps. The lioness looked around, seeing the cave walls of Pride Rock above and around her. Her new pridemates lay asleep around her with their forms outlined by the thin shafts of moonlight that filtered in through the cave entrance.

Vitani let out a sigh, her head flopping down dejectedly onto the stone floor. She looked dully up at the moonlit cave entrance. _I miss you, Mother._The former Outsider thought mournfully.

She tried to force herself back into sleep, but her tired mind wouldn't cooperate. After several sleepless minutes, exasperation forced her to her paws. She left the cave as quietly as she could, stepping gingerly over her pridemates' sleeping forms.

Once outside, Vitani began to climb up the tall gray rock, eventaully making her way to the very top of Pride Rock.

She stood by the edge, surrounded on all side by a vast night sky. She was closer to the stars than she'd ever been before, but their wise spirits seemed as far away as ever, mocking her with their silence. She looked up at the stars, searching desperately for a hint of the mother she had lost, but there was nothing there to see but little lights. She turned away sharply, bounding down off the Pride Rock and into the Savannah.

Vitani had always been something of a loner. Zira's time had mostly been spent training Kovu. Vitani sighed at the thought of her mother. Thoughh she fought against it, the former Outsider was swept once more into a torrent of memories of her mother. Zira grooming her. Zira teaching her how to hunt. Zira scolding Nuka for teasing her. Zira.

The young lioness sighed. Zira's death had hit her hard, leaving a gaping hole in her heart. Vitani felt as though the ground had been pulled out from under her paws, leaving her falling down, down, down, where no one could help her. Through all the harshness of the Outsiders' lives, Zira had been there to support her, with both cruelty and love. Now that she was gone, her support had vanished, leaving Vitani to stumble forward blindly. Vitani knew what her mother had become. She knew that her mother had been evil. But she still missed her with a fierceness that threatened to consume her.

What made it worse was that Kovu didn't even seem to care. Vitani had seen so little of him these last few days, and when she did see him, he was always with Kiara. Vitani's lip curled. Pretty, perfect Kiara, who could do no wrong. It made Vitani sick to think about her, about the way Kovu looked at her. How could Kovu forgive that miserable excuse for a lioness? Didn't he realize that it was Kiara's fault that Zira was dead? It was Kiara who had thrown Zira over the edge, Kiara who had stopped Zira from taking her revenge, Kiara who had made Kovu, and even Vitani, betray their pride. It was Kiara's fault that Zira was gone.

Vitani quickened her pace until she was racing through the savanah. It was so much easier to run from the past, to run from the pain, to run from the overwhelming emotions that threatened to smother her.

Suddenly, she caught sight of another lion out of the corner of her eye. Vitani slowed to a walk, turning to see who it was. It wasn't anyone she'd met before; it was a dark cream-gray lioness with brown eyes. She didn't carry the scent of the Pride Lands. That could mean only one thing; an intruder!

The lioness was still several paces away, and had not seen Vitani yet. Out of a year of habit, Vitani crouched down in the tall grass, staying perfectly still so as not to be seen. Any other time she might have greeted the lioness, but with all the pent-up grief and hatred in her heart, there was no way to do so without starting a fight. Vitani felt the repressed rage inside her, the yearning to attack the stranger, and thought warningly to herself, _Just walk away. There's no need for this._

She was about to turn away when she saw the lioness's paw strike out at something. When she lifted her paw, Vitani could see a dead mouse held between her claws. Fury raced through Vitani's blood. _How dare she steal our prey!_Such a thing had been punishable by death in the Outlands. That was the last straw for Vitani. She forgot about the kindess with which Simba's pride had treated her. She forgot about mercy and forgiveness and innocence. All that she felt was the deeply-imbeded fury that she had been pushing back for weeks beyond counting.

She leapt at the lioness with claws extended. The lioness let out a cry of surprise as Vitani knocked her to the ground. The two lions were soon caught in a ferocious whirl of tooth and claw. Vitani relished the feeling of flesh ripping beneath her claws, of tasting the blood of her enemies. It had been weeks since she'd gotten to practice her fighting skills, but she was clearly winning. The rouge lioness was growing weaker under her claws, and Vitani could feel that victory was near.

"Leave her alone!"

Another lion came out of nowhere, knocking Vitani off of the lioness. The lion, a pale tan male with a dark gray-brown mane, kept Vitani pinned to the ground. She glared up at him, fury still pounding in her heart. "Let me go!" She snarled at him.  
>The lion glared down at her with cold anger in his dark blue eyes. "Not a chance."<br>Out of nowhere, three lionesses came out of the tall grass, Nala at their head. "What's going on here?" She demanded, glaring at the lion. Suddenly, the look on her face shifted into a look of recognition. "Ni?" She asked in surprise. The lion looked up at Nala, and the recognition in her eyes changed into dissapointment. "Sorry. I thought you were someone I knew."

The lion was about to answer when one of Nala's fellow hunters, a former Outlander named Jicho, interupted, "What does it matter who he is? I'm more curious as to why he attacked Vitani."

The rouge lion released Vitani, who scrambled to her paws, glaring at him. He said briskly, "I only attacked her because she was attacking my sister." He looked down at the lioness, his sister, who was bleeding quite heavily on her shoulder.

Nala stepped up to the lioness, looking her over for a few moments. "Rafiki will know how to heal her." She decided softly. "We'll take her back."

Vitani gaped at Nala. "What?" she cried indignantly.

Nala glared at her for a moment, then turned to face the lioness again. "Can you walk, or do you need help?"

The lioness hissed softly, "I'll be fine on my own, thanks." She struggled to her paws, wobbling a little as she stood.

Nala looked as though she were about to protest, then shrugged. "Alright. Let's head back then." She led the lions off towards Pride Rock. The lion let his sister lean on him as she limped forward painfully.

As Vitani walked forward, she heard the lion whisper to his sister, "Don't worry Jua. We're going to be fine."

The lioness, Jua, retorted in a sharp whisper, "If all of them are as nice as that jerk that attacked me, then I doubt we'll be anywhere near fine, Okoa."

Vitani felt shame coming over her. She had let her temper ge ahold of her, and now look what she had done. She sped up, not wanting to be near Okoa or Jua as they made their slow, painful way towards Pride Rock.

* * *

><p>The POV here is going to switch a bit between Kovu and Vitani, but at this rate I think it's going to mostly be Vitani. There's s lot of issues she and her brother need to get around before they can truly become part of Simba's Pride, one of them being Vitani's anger issues.<p>

And for those of you who haven't read Fall to Hatred, Jicho is the Outsider with the fan nick-name "Sly-Eye."

Vitani, Nala, Ni, Jicho (appearance) (c) Disney

Jua, Okoa, Jicho (name) (c) Me


	4. Consequences and Rage

Vitani padded through the tall grass, her head and tail held low. Nala was in the lead, two other hunters, Okoa, and the injured Jua following Vitani. They had finally reached the foot of Pride Rock; Nala turned to glare at Vitani and hissed, "Simba and I will deal with you later." She began to climb up the giant rock.

With a sigh, Vitani followed her, glancing behind briefly to check on Okoa and Jua's progress. The injured lioness's claws were struggling to get a hold in the rock, but Okoa stood patiently beside her, nudging her gently up the path. Vitani, even through her guilt and annoyance, couldn't help but feel a flash of admiration for the rouge; few other lions would have had that kind of compassion or patience.

When they reached the top, they found King Simba standing alone by the edge, looking up at the stars. He turned to look at the returning lionesses with a smile. "Hey." He greeted his mate quietly. "How was your hunt?" Prey was unusually scarce this time of year, another reason Simba had tried to get rid of the Outsiders; less competition over prey. After a few days of talking with the remaining prey herds, it had been agreed that there would be a night hunt allowed once every four days. Times were hard, even here in the Pridelands.

The Queen replied dryly, "We didn't catch any prey, but would two rouge lions fit your taste instead?" The two rouges finally reached the top of Pride Rock, Jua still limping. Jicho slipped off into the den; a few moments later, she led Prince Kovu and Princess Kiara out of the den, a worried look on her face. She whispered a few words to them, probably explaining what had happened.

Kovu looked the rouges over with interest, and Kiara's eyes lit up with surprise. The queen asked Jua kindly, "What happened to you?"

The injured lioness glared at Vitani and growled, "That crazy lioness attacked me, that's what happened."

Kiara gasped. "Vitani?"

Simba looked at the lioness with dull, tired eyes. "Why don't you tell us what she's talking about, Vitani?" He asked.

She ducked her head shamefully and told them the whole story, leaving out the bit about blaming Kiara for Zira's death. When Vitani chanced a quick look at Kovu's face, he looked angry and dissapointed. Vitani couldn't see Kiara's expression, but she was sure the princess was just as horrified, if not more so, then her mate. She finished the story with, "Nala found us and decided to bring the rouges back to Pride Rock. She said Rafiki could heal her."

Kiara's voice sounded. "Zazu, go find Rafiki and bring him here."

The little blue bird answered briskly, "Yes ma'am." Vitani could hear his wings flapping as the bird flew away. Vitani still couldn't bare to look at the King and Queen. She felt shame wash over her. She heard Simba ask the rouges, "What's your story? Why are you here?"

The male said, "My name is Okoa, and this is my sister, Jua. We're the children of King Ni and Queen Legaê of the Wetland Pride. My older brother, Moka, is heir to the throne. My parents said I could stay if I wanted to, even though I'm not destined to be king, but I decided to try and find a future in a different pride. Jua decided to come with me. Father told us about meeting Nala and how he saved her. We decided to come here and see if Scar was still king. If not, we wanted to see if we could join."

Nala said kindly, "I see no problem with you joining our pride. I owe your father my life - this is the least I can do for him."

Okoa dipped his head. "Thank you."

Kovu turned to look at Vitani. She ducked her head, unable to look her brother in the eye. Kovu's voice held little sympathy. "Let me get this straight. You attacked a stranger without knowing who she was or what she wanted?" Vitani nodded shamefully. The Prince said harshly, "Vitani, are you forgetting why we left Zira's side? Are you forgetting what Kiara and I went through to bring peace to this land? How could you jeapordize that?" Vitani closed her eyes as her brother said in disgust, "I thought you were better then this, Vitani!"

"Wait, Kovu." It was Princess Kiara who had spoken. Vitani looked up at last to see Kiara looking at her with a gleam of understanding in her brown eyes. "You of all lions should realize that old habits die hard." Kovu looked sheepish, but Kiara continued, "Zira has been training you and Vitani to kill without mercy for your entire lives. That kind of deep-set instinct is hard to ignore. Give Vitani time to forget Zira's training." She gave Vitani a small smile. The former Outlander was surprised that the Princess was the one to come to her defense. She'd never really gotten the impression that Kiara liked her all that much. Then again, she'd never bothered to give the Princess much thought.

Princess Kiara turned to her parents and continued, "How about this? As punishment, Vitani should help Rafiki care for Jua. That way, she can learn about the value of helping others."

After a moment's thought, Simba and Nala gave their consent. Even Kovu nodded slowly. "That seems reasonable," he admitted somewhat reluctantly.

Vitani let out a sigh of relief. That sounded dull as anything, but it was a far better option then exile, which Vitani knew would have been a very serious posibility had Simba been left to decide on his own.

The former Outlander looked at the rouges. Jua looked outraged, but Okoa just looked resigned. There was also a hint of thoughtfulness in his dark blue eyes as he looked at Vitani. It was as if he saw past her calm facade and could see the torrent of emotions churning through her. She looked away, unable to hold his gaze. _These will be an interesting few days._Vitani thought sullenly.

There was a long pause. Vitani looked down at her paws again, her mind churning. Finally, King Simba spoke. "It's late. If Rafiki can deal with Jua's leg, I suggest the rest of us get some sleep."

Okoa spoke up, his voice quiet and warm. "I'll stay with my sister, but the rest of you can go if you want. Thank you for letting us stay. It's not often a King will let other males join the Pride."

"It's different in the Pride Lands." Kovu replied with a brief smile. "It was written in our laws long ago that all lions are welcome, even rouge males."

Simba added warmly, "My great-grandfather King Mohatu was a great and merciful king. He would welcome you as warmly as we are now." He swept his tired gaze over the lions before him "Alright, let's get some sleep. We need everyone awake for hunting tomorrow." He and Nala turned and made their way into the cave, quickly followed by Jicho and the other hunters. With a final glare at his sister, Prince Kovu walked into the cave with Kiara. Vitani let out a slight sigh. _Kovu will never forgive me for this._She thought gloomily.

She was about to walk into the cave when she heard Okoa's voice behind her. "Thank you for agreeing to help with Jua." His voice was polite and calm, but there was a hint of warmth there. Vitani looked over her shoulder at the male. He was looking at her with mixed concern and slight mistrust. After a moment's hesitation he added, "Don't worry about the others. They will forgive you in time. It's what pridemembers do for each other."

The brief feeling of relief Okoa's first words brought was quickly replaced by fierce anger and dislike. Vitani snarled defensively, "What do you care? It's none of up your business!" Without waiting to see Okoa's reaction, she turned and stormed into the cave, feeling Okoa's relentlessly concerned gaze follow her in.

_Vitani's dreams were dark that night. She was walking through the Pride Lands, but they looked as dark and desecrated at the Out Lands she had left behind. The former Outsider could hear dark whispers all around her, tempting her, like claws pulling on her pelt. The one that was the clearest and hardest to ignore was that of her mother. Zira's voice oozed out of the darkness, wafting around her daughter, tantalizingly close but still unreachable. "Come with me, Vitani." The voice said, each word a knife to Vitani's heart. "Forget the Pride Landers. You're not one of them. You are my daughter, and you will never escape that. It's no use trying."_

A pale outline of Zira appeared before Vitani, her brown eyes gleaming and her lips curled in the familiar cruel grin. "Stop running, Vitani." The apparition said in the smoothest purr. "Come home."

Suddenly, the apparition faded, along with the Pride Lands around Vitani. The lioness panicked. "No! Mother, wait!" She lunged forward blindly, looking around wildly for the lioness who had disappeared, even as the Pride Lands dissolved away into nothing around her.

"Mother!"

Vitani woke with a start, her heart racing and her forehead wet witness sweat. She lifted her head to see that the cave was empty of everyone except a few hunters and Kinga, the white male who had joined a few weeks ago.

The lioness padded out of the cave to see an old baboon bent over Jua's leg, Okoa standing nearby. Vitani felt a rush of dread at the sight of the lioness she had injured, but it was quickly replaced by resentment. _It wasn't my fault._ She thought fiercely. _She should have been strong enough to fight me off._

Okoa looked up, giving a quick smile when he recognized Vitani. "Good morning." He said in his quiet voice. Somehow, his warm tone somehow slightly soothed Vitani's fury, leaving her confused rather than angered. She felt as though he was trying to read her, an invasion of her mind that she did not appreciate. He continued, "Rafiki was just telling us how to heal Jua's wounds." There was nothing in Okoa's voice to suggest that he was addressing the lioness who had caused those wounds.

Vitani let out a slight snarl. "Oh was he?" She asked drily. "Where I come from, there's no one to 'heal your wounds.' You either lived or you didn''s nature's way."

Okoa didn't flinch from her harsh words. "That's why it's great that the Pride Lands have Rafiki to help them, and not just nature." Vitani just rolled her eyes in response.

The old baboon laughed, to Vitani's annoyance. "Plenty of herbs to help nature along, eh? Marigold for swelling, Aloe for infection... Ah, and some honey to keep et there." He looked at Vitani with an irritatingly cheerful smile. "I'll show you 'ow to use et later. You'll need to apply et every day."

Vitani glared at the monkey, imagining how he would taste for dinner. A baboon was fair game in the Out Lands. She hated having to be so respectful to prey. She snapped, "Why should I have to give her medicine? She's not a cub, she can do it herself."

From her spot lying on the rocky ground, Jua glared up at Vitani with accusing eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, my shoulder is dislocated and I'm not the one who's fault that is." She snarled pointedly.

Rafiki nodded. "Dis es your job, Vitani. Simba's orders."

Okoa looked at Vitani with thoughtful blue eyes. "I'll help you." He said slowly, looking down at his sister for a moment.. "Just to make sure you two don't tear each other to shreds."

The injured lioness glared at her brother for a moment, then lowered her head in defeat. "Fine." She growled. "I'll keep my claws to myself if she does."

Vitani glared at the lioness, then looked away. "Don't be so sure." She grumbled to herself. She didn't know why she was letting these rouges get under her pelt like this, but she'd been bottling up her anger for weeks. _Let's see how much longer I can go without lashing out again._

Okoa smiled, although his expression was still a mix of mistrust and concern. "Then that's settled. Starting tomorrow, we will work together to heal my sister."

* * *

><p>Not much happening here, other than introductions to Okoa and Jua.<p>

Simba, Nala, Jicho (appearance), Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Vitani, Ni (c) Disney

Jua, Okoa, Legae, Moka, Jicho (name) (c) Me


	5. An Elder's Advice

Two lionesses sat on Pride Rock, with an old baboon inspecting them with merry eyes. Jua let out growl of annoyance at something Vitani said, while the former Outlander applied herbs to her victims' wounds. The lionesses were clearly on edge, each making an effort to keep their claws sheathed.

The Prince of the Pride Lands watched from a distance. Kovu felt anxiety fluttering in him. He knew his sister had a temper few could match, and their mother's training had driven hatred into Vitani's heart, maybe even more than it had in Kovu.

Zira had payed attention to Kovu more than she had her other cubs. When she was in a good mood, she was the most loving mother one could hope for. Vitani usually had only felt the sting of her claws, and the harshness of her temper. She had paid her more attention than Nuka, but that attention had mostly consisted of mocking and daring her to be a better fighter. True, she had sided with the Pridelanders in the end, but Kovu's gut told him it would take a long time for Vitani to forget Zira's training.

"Kovu?"

The Prince turned to see the elderly Sarafina limping towards him. The dark lion grinned. He was more comfortable around his mother's best friend than anyone in the Pride. It was she, along with Aunt Kuuma and Aunt Vunja, who had stood by Zira in her last moments. "Hello Sarafina." He said brightly, trying to drive away his anxiety. "What can I do for you?"

The cripple smiled warmly. "Always good to see you Kovu." She sat down painfully by Kovu's side. "I wanted to talk to you about Vitani."

The dark warning in Kovu's heart returned at the mention of his sister. He sighed heavily. "I'm worried about her, Sarafina." He said quietly. "She won't leave the past behind. I know she'll lash out at someone again. What if it's a cub next time, or someone less able to fought back. She's lucky she didn't get exiled for this."

Sarafina looked at Prince Kovu thoughtfully. "Is that what you think should have happened? Do you think your sister should have been cast out?"

Kovu backtracked quickly. "I wouldn't ever want that to happen. Of course not! She's my sister."

The elderly lioness didn't change expression. "But your training from Zira taught you not to care for kin." Her tone wasn't accusing, just serious. "Tell me, if it had been you in charge, without Kiara there to suggest otherwise, would you have banished Vitani?"

The dark lion was quiet for several moments before admitting, "Yes. I would."

Sarafina sighed. "I thought so. I think Zira's training reaches deeper in your than you realize. You say that Vitani needs to let go of the past, but so do you." The prince lowered his head shamefully while the cripple continued, "You should walk among the Pride more. You spend so much time with Kiara that you really haven't had time to learn about Pride life. If you can learn to see how good things can be for you here, maybe you can forget Zira at last."

Kovu felt a flash of pain at the mention of Zira. _Mother..._How could he just leave her behind? She was a part of him, just as much as Vitani and Kiara. "How can you ask me to do that? I thought you were her best friend!" His voice grew louder than he'd intended.

"Yes, she was my friend." Sarafina said sadly. "But from the moment she killed Prince Kopa, I knew what a monster she had become. I know how she let hatred consume her, and I know that she would have destroyed you too, if you'd let her." She got slowly to her paws. "Remember her as she used to be, Kovu, not how you knew her."

Kovu remained motionless as Sarafina began to limp away. As she neared the cave entrance, however, he turned to look at her. "Thank you, Sarafina."

A thousand memories floated in the cripple's eyes before she smiled back. "Please, call me Sara." She turned and limped away without another word.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry for the long wait. I will defenitly try to update this, The Wanderers, and Streampaws Quest more often.<p>

Also to clarify, this entire story takes place between the end and epilogue of Fall to Hatred, which is why Sarafina is still alive.

Kovu, Vitani, Sarafina (c) Disney

Jua (c) Me


	6. Something Wicked This Way Comes

"Get your claws off me!"

Okoa raced over right away, as usual. Vitani noticed irritably that he always seemed within hearing distance of his annoying sister. All the worse for Vitani, who found Okoa's expressions of both pity and disappointment irritating beyond belief. _Who does he think he is?_She asked herself furiously.

Okoa slowed to a halt in front of his sister. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

Jua lay on her side at Vitani's paws, a pained snarl on her face. "Nothing, except this birdbrained lioness keeps digging her claws in my leg!"

With equal venom, Vitani snapped, "Quit complaining! I'm helping you do the excersize like Rafiki showed us." The baboon had told them that they needed to stretch out Jua's dislocated leg every day. Maybe Vitani had been stretching her a little farther than Rafiki had, but it was her own fault she got injured in the first place. "You don't need to go crying to your brother over every little thing."

The former rouge glared up at Vitani. She was about to speak when Okoa cut her off. "She didn't come crying to me. I'm the one who came over."

Jua hissed at her brother in mock annoyance. "Even though I told you not to. I can deal with this jackal-heart on my own."

The former Outlander let out a snort. "Clearly not. Otherwise you wouldn't be on the ground with your leg wrapped up. You'd be up doing some real work, instead of sitting around and taking up space." She hated how petty and heartless her words sounded, but it was true. Just because a lion was injured didn't mean they had to sit around useless as a rock.

Jua was on her paws in an instant, her injured leg held up off the ground. "Are you saying this is my fault?" She growled savagely.

Fueled by an anger she hadn't realized she'd possessed, Vitani got right in Jua's face and hissed, "You're just a drain on this Pride. If you had any pride you'd be up and hunting, not sitting h-"

Okoa pushed his way between the two lionesses. "That's enough." He growled firmly. He didn't even look that mad, and yet this was the angriest Vitani had ever seen him. _He has to be the most relaxed lion I've ever met,_Vitani thought to herself. That only irritated her more.

The rouge male said sternly, "You two are acting like cubs. Jua, I'll help you with the rest of your stretching for today. Vitani, go cool off somewhere else."

Vitani was about to snarl at him for bossing her around, but the look in Okoa's eyes warned her off. She turned away with a n angry snort, and clambered down off Pride Rock. The lioness bolted out into the Pride Lands with fury boiling in her blood. But as the scents of Pride Rock faded away, and the calming silence hung around her, she began to calm down. She let out a sigh. "I shouldn't have snapped at them like that." She muttered to herself.

Suddenly, pawsteps sounded behind her. "Mind if I join you, Princess Vitani?" The lioness turned to see a former Outsider named Senyêga standing behind her. Senyêga had joined the Out Lands Pride a few months before the big battle, refusing to tell anyone of her old life. Zira had been pretty out of it at that point, so she hadn't much cared where the lioness had come from. Vitani thought she'd seen Segyêna with her brother Nuka a few times, but that time of her life had been so focused on training that she couldn't be sure.

Vitani gave a small smile. "Sure." As Segyêna came to stand beside her, she added, "And I'm not a princess anymore, Seg. Not here."

The lioness gave a rueful smile. "Of course. How could I forget?" She sat sown slowly, her tail brushing against the grassy ground. "Everything's changed since we joined the Pride Rock Pride."

"Changed for the better," Vitani said, unable to muster any sincerity in the words.

Segyêna shrugged good-heartedly. "I suppose. Although I wish Nuka was here." She lowered her head a little, sadness flashing in her eyes. Vitani felt a pang of sympathy for the lioness. _So I was right._she thought sullenly. It should have made her feel better that she wasn't the only one mourning Nuka's passing, but the mention of her older brother only made her more miserable.

The older lioness must have noticed Vitani's misery, for she said kindly, "What happened to Nuka wasn't your fault, Vitani. He just wanted to impress Zira. That's all he ever wanted." She turned to look towards Pride Rock. "I wonder if things would have ended differently if he had lived." She said softly.

Vitani gave the lioness a friendly nudge with her shoulder. "It'll be all right." She said as cheerfully and she could manage. "Kovu will be King one day, and we get to live the rest of our lives in the Pride Lands."

Segyêna hesitated for a few moments before saying, "Of course you're right. But there's something I wanted to tell you, Vitani." She shifted her gaze around as though to check if anyone was there, and then lowered her voice to a whisper. "I'm expecting Nuka's cubs."

The younger lioness was stunned. After a few moments, she let herself truly smile for what felt like the first time in ages. "Congratulations! You'll make a great mother, I know it." She was more excited than she could say to meet her new nieces and nephews. _Now I'll always have a piece of Nuka here with me,_she thought joyfully.

Segyêna dipped her head shyly. "Thank you. But I hope you'll help me raise them. After all, it'll only be harder now that Nuka is gone." She lowered her voice once more. "Also, I'd appreciate it if you kept this just between us. Not everyone in the Pride has the greatest opinion of Nuka. After all, the last thing he did before he died was try to kill King Simba. If anyone asks, tell them my mate was a rouge. Don't even tell Kovu. It might make him feel more guilty about how Nuka died."

The younger lioness tilted her head. "Nuka's death wasn't Kovu's fault." She said, puzzled at what the lioness was saying.

Segyêna hesitated a moment longer, putting slight doubt into Vitani's heart. "Of course not. But he seems to think it is, and I don't want to help that along at all. Promise me you won't tell him?"

Vitani grinned. "Of course. I won't tell a soul." She touched noses briefly with her brother's mate. "I have to go now, but maybe we can talk again later?" Her heart felt lighter than it had in ages. She just knew the two of them would be great friends.

Segyêna smiled. "I'd like that, Vitani." As the younger lioness padded away, Segyêna's shy expression faded away, to be replaced by a dark sneer. "We will be good friends, because I need you for this." She whispered quietly.

* * *

><p>Alright more fun with Jua and Okoa. We can see Vitani's temper is getting worse, only to be soothed by our newest character, Segyêna. There's clearly something off here, but you'll find out more about that soon.<p>

Vitani, Nuka (c) Disney

Segyena, Jua, Okoa (c) Me


	7. Night Whispers

Night fell quickly that night. It was getting later in the season, and days were longer. Kovu had volunteered to patrol the borders that night, and Kinga would be going with him. The dark lion considered this a good chance to check out the former rouge's intentions when it came to his aunt. He also made a mental note to talk to Okoa. The former rouge seemed harmless himself, but his sister was sassy enough to possibly cause more trouble with Vitani.

Kovu and Kinga didn't speak as they descended Pride Rock and started off into the Pride Lands. The moonlight shone off Kinga's white fur, making it seem even more conspicuous than usual. The strategicpart of Kovu's mind noted that while Kinga's massive size would be useful in a full-out attack, his bright pelt would be too much of a give-away for stealth missions. The dark Prince rebuked himself instantly for his strategic analysis. iStop that,/i he admonished himself impatiently. iStop thinking like that. You're not an assassin anymore. Get Zira's training out of your head!/i

The big lion spoke first. "It's good to get away from Pride Rock every now and then, isn't it?" He asked calmly in his deep, rumbling voice.

The massive white lion stood at least two heads over the younger Kovu, but the dark lion wasn't intimidated by his size. If it came to a fight, Kovu had speed and training on his side. "I suppose." He said shortly.

Kinga must have registered the hostility in Kovu's tone. "If you have something to ask me, just ask it Kovu." He said with a touch of impatience. "I don't appreciate skipping around the issue."

The younger lion narrowed his eyes, trying to weigh the meaning behind Kinga's words. After a few seconds of silence he nodded. "Fine. What do you want with Vunja?" The two lions had been hanging out even more than usual in the last few weeks. Kovu had been trained by Zira to see other males as nothing more than competition, so his suspicions were up.

Kinga smiled slightly at the mention of Vunja. "Easy. I love her." The words were said very matter-of-fact, but there was a hidden layer of passion behind them.

Kovu found himself wanting to believe his words, but his suspicion pushed on. "And what has she said?" He asked with a hint of a snarl in his voice.

Kinga sighed. "She's not sure. I know Vunja cares about me, but she's scared. She told me about how that awful Khali treated her sister. I promised her I would never do anything like that, but I think she needs time to get over it. I'm not going to push her about it."

Kovu turned away slightly, thinking silently. The older lion seemed sincere, but something in him refused to trust him. "If she says no, you won't bother her again."

It was more statement than question, but Kinga answered it anyway. "No, I won't make her do anything she doesn't want to." He shook out his massive white mane, then turned to look at Kovu. "Now enough about me. I feel like I'm being interrogated." He paused for a moment, then asked, "How is your sister doing?"

Kovu shrugged slightly. "About the same. I think she's been spending more time with Segyêna."

The two spoke for a little while, then the two separated to patrol different halves of the border. Kovu felt better after actually getting to talk to Kinga, but he still hesitated to fully trust the male. iStop being so paranoid!/i he rebuked himself.

He had finished his patrolling and was about to turn back when he caught a new scent in the wind. It was the scent of a familiar lion that he couldn't place at the moment, and it was coming from the Elephant Graveyard. He lowered himself into a deep crouch, pure hunter instinct and training taking over. He slinked forward silently with all the precision and silence of a trained killer.

He finally came upon the edges of the Elephant Graveyard. A young, scruffy rouge male that Kovu didn't know was conversing with a lioness that he recognized as Segyêna, Vitani's new friend. The two shared a few final words before the male trotted off, a look of happy surprise on his face.

Segyena stared after him for a few moments longer before turning back towards the Pride Lands. As she approached the males' hiding place, Kovu stood up to confront her. "Evening Segyêna." The dark Prince said quietly.

The lioness looked faintly surprised to see Kovu there, but her expression soon went from surprised to wary. "Hello, Prince Kovu." She said carefully.

The young lion glared coolly at her. "May I ask who your friend was?" He asked mildly.

Segyêna's gaze held a hint of arrogance in it that Kovu didn't like. She hesitated for a moment before answering. "It was my brother, sir. Eusi is a rouge, and he refuses to meet on Pride territory. You understand, don't you? I know you cared about your brother." Segyêna seemed sincere, but something in Kovu recognized the rehearsed tone in her voice. iShe's hiding something,/i he thought darkly.

But he had no proof. The dark lion mulled over his options for a few moments before growling, "Fine. Just keep him off our territory, and don't let me catch you sneaking any of our food over the border. If this lion is a rouge, he can catch his own prey."

Segyêna dipped her head. "Very well, my Prince. Good night." As she walked past him towards Pride Rock, arrogance flashed in her eyes for a brief moment. Then it was gone, and she padded away into the night.

Kovu stood still for a while, thinking things through. It was possible he was just being paranoid, but there was something about Segyêna that he didn't like. She was up to something, but what he didn't know. But who would believe him? Segyêna was becoming popular in the Pride, and the former Outsiders all liked her. Besides, his former training from Zira would make everything think he was just seeing enemies where there weren't any. Best to just keep an eye on her.

With a final glare at the Outlands, Kovu turned to go back home.

* * *

><p>More fun with Segyêna. Anyone want to guess what's up with her? Also, more with Kinga and Vunja. As I already mentioned their fate at the end of Fall to Hatred, it's kind of a forgone conclusion, but whatever. It's still fun to see how they got there.<p>

The chapter's title comes from the title of a Warriors book.

Kovu, Vitani, Vunja (design) (c) Disney

Vunja (name), Kinga, Segyêna, Eusi (c) Me


	8. Love Requiented

The sun shone brightly overhead as Vitani, Aunt Vunja, and Aunt Kuuma made their way through the Pride Lands. Vitani had been spending most of her time with Segyena over the last few weeks, and as much as she was enjoying having a friend in the Pride, it was good to be around family again.

Aunt Kuuma was walking rather stiffly. She was the oldest lioness in the Pride, and it was really starting to show. Aunt Vunja was old too, but it didn't show as much on her. Meeting Kinga seemed to have brought out the youth in her as well. Not long after Segyena told Vitani about her cubs, Aunt Vunja and Uncle Kinga now had gotten together officially. The lioness had finally gotten over her memories of Zira and Khali and had let herself be happy. Vitani was happy for her, but she couldn't help but notice the pang of pain and jealousy in Aunt Kuuma's eyes every time she saw her sister with her mate. Vitani didn't fully understand it. She figured Aunt Kuuma must have been in love once and that it had gone badly.

They wandered aimlessly for a while, just enjoying each other's company, before Aunt Vunja finally spoke. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you guys." Vitani and Aunt Kuuma turned to her, listening with interest. Aunt Vunja's voice sounded shyer than they had heard it before.

Aunt Vunja dipped her head shyly before admitting, "I'm having cubs."

Vitani stared at her aunt in surprise for a few moments before her face broke into a huge grin. "Congratulations!" She said brightly. The lioness would have thought that her aunt was a little old to be having cubs, but Aunt Vunja deserved this after the harshness in her life.

Aunt Kuuma too looked happy for her sister, although there was still a hint of jealousy in her eyes. "You and Kinga will make wonderful parents." She said, her voice not quite as happy as it could have been.

Aunt Vunja looked sympathetically at her older sister. In a quiet voice, she murmured, "Kuuma, I know that you haven't had very good luck, but that's over now. You don't need to be heartbroken for the rest of your life because of some idiot lion from years ago."

Aunt Kuuma looked away quickly. "It's not just that!" She snapped. "Zira was in love too, twice. I had to watch while two of her mates were lost to her." She turned back to Vunja with grief in her olive green eyes. "I don't want to watch you get hurt too."

Aunt Vunja looked grave as she said, "Those are risks I'm willing to take. I'm not going to curl up in the cave, afraid to live. I won't be like Shari."

Aunt Kuuma seemed shocked by Aunt Vunja's words. Vitani pricked her ears in interest. Zira had not told her a lot about Shari, but she knew that she was her grandmother and that she had been Queen alongside King Nyeusi when Aunt Kuuma, Aunt Vunja, and Zira had been very young. Zira had never talked about her.

Aunt Kuuma lowered her head in defeat. "You're right, of course. Congratulations. I mean it." She gave her sister a smile. "And of course, I'll be there to help raise them."

Aunt Vunja gave a look of mock outrage. "You better be! If you leave me alone with those cubs, I'll claw your ears off."

Aunt Kuuma laughed good-naturedly, and Vitani knew that all was forgiven. She left the sisters to their conversation and continued her wanderings. She felt a little sad as she thought about Aunt Vunja having cubs. It did seem like everybody in the pride had somebody in the Pride had somebody. Kovu had Kiara, Aunt Vunja had Uncle Kinga, and most of the lioness had rouge mates. But not Segyêna. She was one of the few lionesses without a mate. The former outsider had loved and lost.

Uncomfortably, Vitani remembered that Jua and Okoa were alone as well. The two were, however, mixing in with the pride fairly well. Jua's leg still had a few days to heal, but her spunky attitude wouldn't let that stop her from socializing with the pride. The lionesses liked her outspoken personality. Vitani herself couldn't understand it. Jua was spoiled, nasty brat as far as she was concerned.

Okoa was a much calmer lion than his sister, and was popular because of his quiet kindness. The young male just put Vitani on edge. She still felt like he was studying her every time she went by, with that stupid look of pity in his eyes. Vitani didn't need some rouge's sympathy, and she certainly didn't want _him_interested in her.

She would have continued with her inner rant, but she was interrupted when Segyêna's voice sounded behind. "Hi Vitani!"

Vitani turned to smile at her friend. "Hi Seg. I was just thinking about you." She sat down, soon followed by Segyêna. "Aunt Vunja just told me that she and Kinga are having cubs!"

Segyêna looked surprised for a moment. "Really?" Then she grinned. "Good for her." She laid down slowly, taking care of her stomach. Vitani was just able to discern the slight roundness of her belly. It was still a month or so until the cubs were to be born.

The older lioness hesitated before saying, "Vitani, have you spoken with your brother recently?" When Vitani shook her head, puzzled, Segyêna continued, "Could you talk to him for me? He saw me talking to my brother on the border the other day, and I think he might have taken it the wrong way. I just don't want there to be any misunderstandings."

Vitani tipped her head in question. "What do you mean 'in the wrong way?'"

Segyêna hesitated before answering, "Kovu was trained by Zira to see enemies everywhere." She said reluctantly. "He might have thought that I was trying to bring someone in to dethrone him."

The younger lioness had to admit that her friend might be right. Zira's training had been driven deep into Kovu's mind. He probably would take it like that. "Don't worry, I'll talk to him." Her voice took on a bitter note as she added, "Not that I see him that much anymore. He spends all his time with his Kiara." Vitani let out a low growl. "Perfect miss Kiara, who can do no wrong. What's so special about her anyway? She wouldn't last a day in the Out Lands."

Segyêna gave a shrug. "She makes him happy, I guess." She suggested.

Vitani snarled, her rage building. "She's useless! And she takes up all of Kovu's time. He doesn't pay the rest of the pride any attention anymore, and he certainly isn't fulfilling his duties as a Prince." Deep in her heart, she wasn't sure whether she believe these words or not. Kovu was busy with Kiara, certainly, but he still went out on official business when called for. She steeled her hurt stubbornly against these ideas. Kovu should be devoting all his energy to ruling the kingdom, otherwise it would be stolen from him in a blink. He was being foolish.

The older lioness let out a sigh. "I really don't know much about it. I've been keeping pretty much out of Pride news for a while, since I found out I was expecting. All I know is that I don't want anyone turning on these cubs because of who their father is."

She looked so tired that Vitani let her anger drain, to be replaced with sympathy. "I wont let that happen." She vowed. "I'll be defend them tooth and claw if I have to."

The two lionesses said their goodbyes, then Vitani bounded away again, determined to bring Segyêna's message to her brother.

* * *

><p>Yay for Kinga and Vunja! But then, if you've read the end of Fall to Hatred, you already knew they got together and you know about their cub. More of Segyena as well. Anyone want to guess what she's up to?<p>

Also, if you want to understand who Kuuma's old boyfriend was or who Shari was, you'll have to have read Fall to Hatred, the prequel to this series.

I didn't realize how oddly Valentine's Day appropriate this story was until today - I wasn't exactly planning to release it on V-day, but it worked out. :) Happy Valentine's Day to everyone out there!

Vitani, Kovu, Kiara, Nuka, Kuuma (design), Vunja (design) (c) Disney

Kuuma (name), Vunja (name), Segyena, Okoa, Jua, Kinga (c) Me


End file.
